Recently, the developments in mobile terminal fabrication techniques and mobile communication technology and the trend of digital convergence have resulted in mobile terminals being combined with various digital devices For example, an MP3 player, a digital camera, a TV receiver, or the like, may be combined in a mobile communication terminal for providing diverse supplementary functions such as video, music, games, banking transactions, image capturing, broadcasting, etc.
In particular, mobile terminals that can provide various display functions are receiving much attention. Accordingly, many mobile terminals on the market today include a camera module to provide a digital camera function, and more advanced mobile terminals include a camera module with performance of about 3 to 7 million pixels which is similar to typical digital cameras.
However, the related art mobile terminals include only a single camera and a single main display unit and provide simple functions similar to a basic digital camera, without taking advantage of other mobile terminals functionality.